This disclosure generally relates to an instrument cluster for a motor vehicle. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an instrument cluster for a motor vehicle that includes portions of a vehicle dashboard and alternate displays improving readability of the instruments and gauges.
A vehicle instrument cluster is typically installed within a cavity provided within a vehicle dashboard. The dashboard provides the visible upper surfaces and defines the space into which the instrument cluster is mounted. Assembly and manufacturing tolerances add to the size of the opening and thereby reduce the amount of space available for both the instrument cluster and the dashboard. Moreover, assembly of the instrument cluster into the opening is essentially blind as access to the back of the instrument cluster is restricted.
Additionally, it is desirable to reduce focal distance changes that must be performed by the driver during operation. A driver must refocus from the road to the instrument cluster periodically to obtain information regarding vehicle operation. The time taken for refocusing from the road to the instrument cluster and back to the road can be reduced by devices such as heads up displays and other similar devices. However, such devices require additional hardware and physical structures that are installed separate from the instrument cluster, further complicating manufacture and assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an instrument cluster than can simplify assembly, reduce costs and improve communication of vehicle operating information to a vehicle operator.